the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Tristifer Mertyns
Tristifer Mertyns is a knight from the Stormlander House Mertyns. He is currently serving as a member of the Kingsguard. Biography Born the sixth son of Lord Alesander Mertyns, Tristifer was not destined for much other than a life of servitude; at the news of his birth, many had simply rolled their eyes, and made japes about the fertility of his father’s loins. Furthermore, his brothers would be taught of leadership, of stewardship, of what it means to be a lord. Alesander simply did not need another son. Tristifer was the last of his father’s brood, born to a man whom already had everything he might want or need in life. The young Tristifer was a quiet and moody child, not taken to social engagements or the other children in the yard. Indeed, his brothers were all older and tougher and did not care much for their little brother watching them train. Tristifer went largely ignored for much of his childhood, becoming proficient at hiding away from tutors and family alike, though he received proper training in swordplay and heraldry. Regarded as nothing special by the master-at-arms of Mistwood, it was not long before the young man embarked on a life as a hedge knight and tournament regular. Tristifer Mertyns slowly began to forge a name for himself through several tournaments across Westeros, becoming somewhat famous for his ability in the lists and (most particularly) in the melee, coming victorious in seven out of twelve melees while a young man. Most importantly, in a tourney on one of the Shield Islands (Tris could never remember which), the young knight caught the attention of one Lord Elwood Chester, the Master of Ships. Elwood took a shining to the knight, asking if Tristifer would join his personal guard. Knowing that this would mean moving to King’s Landing and the royal court itself. This was an offer Tristifer could not refuse. Tristifer served at Lord Chester’s side for the next two years, acting chiefly as a guardsman but also assisting with personal errands and the training of Lord Chester’s sons. Tristifer was also called upon to serve at Elwood’s side throughout the Subjugation of the Iron Islands, protecting not only his Lord but also having the opportunity to fight alongside His Grace himself, King Edmund Baelish. Tristifer defeated an admirable twenty-two reavers during the Battle of Gravehand’s Shoal, and King Edmund was understandably impressed. Once the siege of Pyke was over, Edmund came to find Tristifer, a white cloak in his hands. Tristifer’s tenure as a knight of the Kingsguard has lasted for just over twenty years, serving with prestige throughout Brynden’s Rebellion but facing the ‘truest test’ of his oath when the Tyroshi set Mistwood ablaze and slaughtered scores of the Mertyns household, including all three of Tristifer’s remaining brothers (and their sons). Control of the keep would pass to Alesander Storm, the Bastard of Mistwood, acting as steward for the decrepit Lord Alesander Mertyns, incapable of ruling in his own right. Timeline * 346AC – Born * 362AC – Leaves Mistwood with a couple of his pals to go adventuring. * 368AC – Wins the Southshield Melee, joins Lord Chester’s Household Guard * 370AC – Fights in the Subjugation of the Iron Islands, earns a slot on the Kingsguard. * 383AC – While Tristifer is fighting in Brynden’s Rebellion, Mistwood is sacked by troops of the Three Daughters and his family is decimated. * 390AC – Is still at his king’s side as the tournament looms. Family Tree * Lord Alesander Mertyns (318AC – Present) * M. Cassandra Kellington (319AC – 377AC) ** Andrey Mertyns (330AC – 332AC) ** Corliss Mertyns (333AC – 349AC) *** Alesander Storm (349AC – Present) ** Jonothor Mertyns (334AC – 383AC) ** M. Catelyn Swygert (336AC – 383AC) *** Martyn Mertyns (354AC – 383AC) *** M. Melody Brownhill (355AC – 383AC) ** Mallador Mertyns (354AC – 383AC) ** Willem Mertyns (334AC – 383AC) ** M. Helena Hasty (340AC – 383AC) *** Jonquil Mertyns (360AC – Present) *** Jaime Mertyns (363AC – 383AC) ** Petyr Mertyns (340AC – 383AC) ** Tristifer Mertyns (346AC – Present) Category:House Mertyns Category:Stormlander Category:Kingsguard